


¿Quién soy yo?

by Thomary221B



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Clones, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Slash, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 11:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10244561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: La perdida puede hacer que uno realice acciones extremistas, esta es una de ellas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia se basa en el dilema de la película The Womb, el cual será manejado de la mejor manera (espero) 
> 
> Una vez les menciono que no cuento con beta así que estoy confiando en mí mismo (?) 
> 
> Espero disfruten~ 
> 
> PD: Me gusta leer comentarios ~

[¿Y si la muerte no era el fin, sino solo el principio?]

•••

Jim desde la silla del capitán comanda a Sulu que haga maniobras evasivas ante la nave que los atacaba, no tenían muchas oportunidades para ganar y su artillería no tenía toda la capacidad de disipar el ataque. Mientras en Ingeniería Scotty hacía todo lo humanamente posible para reactivar la velocidad warp, que por un ataque cerca a los motores esta fallaba luego que los escudos cayeran en un 85%. La alerta roja se hacía presente en toda la nave.

Mientras en la bahía médica se atendía a todos los heridos que llegaban de los diferentes niveles y pasadizos, si no hacían algo, el hangar sería utilizado como una estación médica de emergencia por todos los hombres, mujeres y otros seres malheridos.

—¡Jim! ¡Hay muchos heridos no podemos con todos! —avisó Bones por medio del intercomunicador. 

—Usen el hangar como puedan —dictaminó Jim con rapidez—. Sulu, evada ese phaser.

—Capitán, piden un enlace —mencionó Uhura desde su estación de comunicaciones. 

—Checov, pantalla. 

«Ríndanse ahora o lo van a lamentar» 

—Este es un ataque contra la Federación, ¡están incumpliendo el tratado! —vociferó Jim ante un klingon—. Esta es una zona neutral. 

«Nosotros no estamos sirviendo a nuestro pueblo, por ende, el tratado no lo reconocemos»

El capitán de la nueva USS Entreprise aprieta sus dientes impidiendo un gruñido. Los klingon nunca fueron de su agrado ni lo serían jamás, les guardaba un terrible rencor desde los acontecimientos de un ataque a la nave donde se hallaba su madre, que pereció en el asalto. 

—Capitán...

Jim dejó de mirar al klingon de la pantalla para observar a Spock quien de alguna manera deseaba calmarlo. Gracias a la unión mental que estaban compartiendo desde hace pocos días, cada uno podía sentir lo que sobrellevaba el otro y aunque podían levantar escudos mentales no lo habían hecho, disfrutaban el sentir de sus mentes el uno al otro, pero ahora era un momento muy escabroso. 

Ellos podían encontrar esperanza en lo imposible, ¿no es así? Entonces, ¿por qué ahora no la hallaban? Habían salido victoriosos con lo de Krall sin nave, sin una tripulación en medio de la inmensidad del espacio. 

Ahora se sentían perdidos. 

—Nos rendimos... —sentenció Jim, no volvería a perder la nave otra vez y no volvería a perder más personas. Que hagan lo que sea con él pero que no tocaran a su tripulación, los klingon tenían una mayor táctica en combate. Calmó su mente e internamente se disculpó con Spock. 

Quizá no era un buen momento de empezar una relación ni para una unión mental. Era posible que tomaran prisioneros a todos y a él lo matarían. Jim tembló en su lugar y escuchó cada palabra del klingon para el procedimiento que acatarían y cortó la comunicación. Tenían menos de diez minutos para cumplir con todo. 

—Capitán, lo matarán —dijo Uhura evitando no alterarse porque solo lo querían a él.

—Ya he muerto una vez, Uhura. No pasará nada..., yo, yo estaré bien. —se levantó de la silla y dirigió la palabra a todos los presentes en el puente— Quiero que todos ustedes no hagan algún movimiento por mi, dejaré la nave y ustedes huirán cuando el señor Scott estabilice la velocidad warp, ¿me han entendido? 

—Sí, capitán —pronunciaron al unisono todos los presentes sintiendo impotencia.

—Señor Sulu, cuando Scotty te de la señal junto con el oficial de la sala de control escapen a Yorktown. Tiene la nave a su disposición, capitán Sulu. 

Cuando caminó hacia el turboascensor fue acompañado por Spock, al cerrarse las compuertas fue detenido en medio de los niveles por el vulcano.

—Jim, ¿estás siendo consciente de lo que vas hacer? —lo enfrentó tomándolo de los antebrazos. 

—Claro que sí señor Spock —trató de sonreír pero fue inútil. El agarre de las manos de Spock era fuerte, casi violento. 

—¿Ahora soy señor, Jim? —El rubio alzó sus manos y tomó las mejillas del vulcano, las acarició con lentitud como si tuviera todo el tiempo, después acercó sus labios a los de Spock y lo besó. Nunca antes había sentido esa opresión de su pecho al besar a alguien, todas esas veces que besaba a alguna mujer u hombre no se comparaban con ese errático beso que le ofrecía Spock, ni esa fiereza al chocar desesperadamente como ahora. Besándose con desesperación porque no era el momento de despedirse, no así, no hoy. 

—Déjame ir, Spock. Yo estaré bien, ¿se los dije a todos, no? 

—Mientes —gruñó. 

—No miento, Spock. ¿Acaso no puedes leer lo que pienso? —susurró cerca a sus labios. 

Jim observaba como Spock se negaba reteniendo su ferocidad, se deshizo del agarre y puso en marcha el ascensor para ir a la sala de transporte dónde Jim se entregaría a los klingonianos que vendría por él, no querían que se transporte en una lanzadera. 

Llegó con Spock y les advirtió a los guardias que estaban de turno en los comandos de la sala de transporte que no hiciesen movimiento alguno por él, que cuando sea energizado fuera de la nave dieran aviso al puente. Con un rictus de desagrado esperó a los klingonianos que se materialicen en la sala.

Una vez que cinco klingons fueran energizados, el que parecía el líder tomó del cuello de Jim y lo arrastró hasta el centro de la plataforma de energización. Se resignó en planificar algún tipo de escape, esta vez era un escenario invencible. 

«No te atrevas a mirar atrás» se dijo. Se arrojaría a la basura sin importar las consecuencias porque lo haría por todos y en especial por Spock, porque lo ama. Lo ama tanto que no quiere verlo morir. Es Jim Tiberius Kirk y esto no es el final, es el comienzo.

—Odio tu valentía —oyó a Spock hablar y luego no pudo reaccionar a lo que a continuación se llevaría a cabo.

Entonces al caer al suelo de metal, Jim observó como dos cuerpos caían con él, el klingon que lo tenía atrapado yacía desangrándose profusamente. Escuchó como otros disparos de diferentes phasers chocaban contra los klingon mientras oía a los guardias disparar detrás suyo no dándoles muchas oportunidades a los captores de responder. ¡¿Acaso no ordenó estrictamente que no hicieran nada por él?! Golpearía a Spock y les gritaría a los demás por su desobediencia. Ya en el suelo tomó impulso para levantarse de pie cuando sintió un terrible cortocircuito en su mente, ¿qué diablos era ese vacío que sentía en su mente? ¿Dónde estaba la fresca conciencia que lo acompañaba? Lo dejó abrumado, perdido y sofocado, el aire en sus pulmones se le escapaba. Cuando pudo voltear divisó como Spock estaba en el suelo junto a un gran charco de sangre. ¿De quién era la sangre? Había otros cuerpos tirados a su alrededor. 

Jim no iba a volver a mirar atrás como se dijo así mismo, no lo haría porque esto no tenía que haber sucedido. Cuando quiso avanzar hacia Spock cayó hacia adelante abruptamente debido a que saltaron a velocidad warp para escapar de allí, porque Scotty ya habría desviado la energía. Se reincorporó y avanzó hacia donde se hallaba Spock quedándose quieto, mirándole y no pidiendo pronunciar alguna palabra. 

Luego Jim vio al suelo y pensó que ese no era Spock porque éste no sería tan imprudente. El vulcano no desobedecía a ninguna de sus órdenes, él no sería tan ilógico como para salvarlo. ¿No es así?

Mientras a su alrededor se oían voces gritando, llamando al oficial médico McCoy quien al ser avisado corrió con dos enfermeras libres. 

—¡Jim! —gritó Leonard al entrar. El aludido levantó el rostro y le respondió.

—Bones, no puedo oír a Spock aquí —se tocó la sien como una señal de su enlace mental— ¿Dónde está Spock? No lo puedo sentir... Él dijo que nunca pondría escudos mentales, ¿por qué lo hace ahora?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insisto, sigo estando sin beta; por lo tanto confío en mí mismo (?)

[Se acabó. Yo siempre te hablaré y no me importa si no dices nada. Solo porque te fuiste no significa que ya no estás aquí. Tal vez todo lo que necesitaba era este regalo. El que tú me diste al final.] 

•••

Empezó a despertar por la fuerte luz del sol que provenía de la ventana, bosteza ruidosamente y se frotó los ojos en un intento de alejar el sueño de su cuerpo. Luego observó el sombrío color de sus paredes y el desordenado cuarto que lo abordaba, llamaría a Bones para que lo ayudara a limpiar y a pintar las paredes del cuarto de al lado, tenía que hacerlo pronto o sino dejarían todo a último momento. 

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado y dirigió su mirada a su vientre, le sonrió y lo acarició. Empezó a cantar una suave canción de cuna, una que aprendió por un recuerdo que compartió tiempo atrás. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa de esas que no hacia hace bastante tiempo. 

Cuando se disponía a hacer una videollamada, una le sorprendió haciendo que conteste al instante. 

«Jim, ¿estás listo?»

—No. Bones, ¿acaso no notas mi aspecto? —preguntó quejumbroso.

«Tu cabello hecho un nido de pájaros ya es usual verlo en ti.»

—Cállate. Estaremos listos cuando llegues. Por cierto, ¿podrías ayudarnos en pintar hoy la habitación? —juntó las manos en modo de súplica cuando el mayor empieza a poner el entrecejo fruncido.

«De acuerdo. Con la condición que hoy no te quejes de todos los hypos que te pondré y el cambio de dieta que haré. »

—Esta bien —vociferó derrotado. 

Jim cortó la videollamada, se fue al baño para alistarse y asear su cuerpo, tenía aun un buen tiempo para remojarse en la bañera. La llenó con agua tibia, le echó jabón líquido y se zambulló en ella luego de quitarse la pijama. Sentía como su piel se relajaba al tacto con el agua y sus pies descansaban, tenía que mantener sus piernas un poco abiertas por el abultado vientre. Todavía no era tan grande, apenas cinco meses y era increíble como él podía albergar una vida. Como podía mantener protegido a el ser que tanto amó y sigue amando. 

Decidió perderse un momento en sus recuerdos, supuso que Bones lo encontraría aún en la bañera y no le gritaría por irresponsable, después de todo no podía pedir más de él, Jim era intratable desde aquél día. 

Sus recuerdos iban de un lado a otro, no estaban en total orden y no lo estarían más al perder el enlace mental.

•••

Lo supo cuando llegó a la bahía médica con un respirador en la cara y una solución corriendo en sus venas. 

Al instante de haber cambiado palabras con Bones en la sala de transporte tuvo una crisis que aceleró su corazón y le faltó el aire. Más la brumosa soledad y la pérdida era desgarradora.

Vio como el equipo de Bones intentaba traer de vuelta a Spock pero era imposible, si Jim ya no podía sentirlo, ¿por qué insistían en hacerlo? Quería sacarse el respirador pero incluso hacer eso era imposible. Era como si Jim también quisiera dejarse ir y reunirse con Spock, su amigo, su hermano y su amante, muchas horas antes habían hablado sobre el significado de "T'hy'la". El vulcano mencionaba aquello desde que probó sus labios al terminar una partida de ajedrez mientras construían la nueva Enterprise, fue Spock quien se rindió ante la tensión y se entregó a Jim. Jim no pudo ser más feliz ese día, se había enamorado poco a poco del puntiagudo ser sin darse cuenta, hasta que dio por hecho que no podría hacer nada sin él. Era un buen capitán gracias a Spock. 

Escuchó como Bones maldecía contra el cuerpo inerte de Spock, y trataba de no perder los estribos, posteriormente viró su vista hacia Jim y pidió que lo durmiesen. Era lo mejor que podían hacer. Sintió apenas el pinchazo y a los pocos segundos la oscuridad lo envolvió por completo.

Lo jodido de todo esto es que no podían hacer nada por un enlace roto, el viejo Spock había muerto y ahora el Spock de este mundo también. Con pesar tenían que llamar a Nuevo Vulcano para que dieran aviso a Sarek, ¿cuántas muertes debía enfrentar ese vulcano? Y, ¿cuántas Jim? Se dirigirían a Yorktown por ahora a resguardarse, ya habían pedido auxilio y las naves que los iban a socorrer estaban a media hora de llegar. Llegaron y se resguardaron con ella, Bones en todo momento se quedó al cuidado de Jim y por ningún motivo lo dejó solo. 

Cuando Jim pudo despertar, lo primero que vio fue a Bones leyendo en su padd. Emitió un quejido alertando a su amigo, quien de inmediato reparó en él y lo atendió. 

—Estuviste tres días durmiendo. ¿Quieres algo de beber? —Bones no recibió palabra alguna. Apretó su boca y se cercioró de todos los sistemas vitales— El..., el padre de Spock quiere verte —mencionó aquello para tener la atención de Jim, su mejor amigo quien debía de haber saltado de una cama de hospital porque le desagradaba pero no se movía. 

—¿Qué quiere conmigo? 

—Necesita hablar contigo de algo importante, algo que solo les concernía a ti y a Spock. 

—Ya no me concierne más, Leonard —espetó. No lo llamaba así desde que se había enfadado con su madre. 

—No se irá hasta que hable contigo. 

Bones dejó la sala al poco rato dándole la oportunidad a Sarek de poder entrar a la habitación en donde Jim dirigía su mirada hacia la ventana, viendo el cielo artificial de Yorktown. 

—Lamento la pérdida joven Jim.

—Debería usted lamentarlo más, su hijo fue quien murió —espetó con amargura.

—Perdí a un hijo, sí, pero comparto su pena. También experimenté la pérdida de un enlace con mi amada Amanda —mencionó determinado.

Jim no pudo encararlo otra vez, se dedicó a voltear su cuerpo a un costado e intentar dormir, porque dormir era como morir y bendito sea quien inventó el sueño. El vulcano se permitió suspirar y antes de salir comentó.

—El cuerpo de Spock continúa aquí. Partiremos a Nuevo Vulcano con sus restos en cinco días, esperaremos por usted joven Jim después de todo tiene que despedirse.  

Jim se tapó por completo con las sábanas, quería desaparecer por completo y era injusto no poder atentar contra su vida, pero estaba siendo vigilado por las cámaras del lugar. ¿Acaso nadie podría comprender su dolor? Puede que el padre de Spock si lo hiciese pero él había podido pasar años con su mujer, vivir y haber tenido a un hijo. Jim quiso ser padre desde que tenía memoria, era un gran sueño poder criar a uno entre sus brazos, acunarlo y ayudarlo a crecer pero con la vida que tuvo y aprendió a vivir le era imposible encontrar a esa persona que le complementara. Esa vida de mujeriego empedernido terminó con Spock, quién es su sano juicio pensaría que era ese vulcano lógico y estoico con quien pasaría toda su vida querría una familia a su lado. Un futuro planeado en pocos días y pisoteado en tan solo segundos.  

Al tercer día Jim fue dado de alta bajo el estricto cuidado de no dejarlo solo, Bones se encargaría de vigilarlo hasta que sea el tiempo indicado de hacerlo. Al día siguiente el rubio presentó ante el comodoro de Yorktown un descanso indefinido, porque no se encontraba en las facultades de comandar la Entreprise, la cual estaba siendo reparada. Dejó al cargo al timonel Hikaru Sulu como el nuevo capitán y otro oficial como el comandante, de todos modos no le devolverían su cargo con lo comprometido emocionalmente que se hallaba. Se retiró del lugar y fue recibido por Bones que en un primer momento se negó a la decisión de Jim, aún así terminó por aceptarla porque no veía que su amigo se recuperara anímicamente en tan poco tiempo. Bones se lo llevó a los edificios de la Flota estelar en la base de Yorktown para que Jim pueda llamar a su madre y decidir si iría a Nuevo Vulcano a despedirse de Spock o ir a la Tierra.

Jim cogió su padd y se encerró en la primera habitación que halló, leyendo otra vez la bitácora de lo sucedido, viendo el vídeo en dónde Spock salía mencionando si es que algo le pasase hicieran al pie de la letra lo que dictaminase. Jim derramó lágrimas cuando fue mencionado.

«Cuiden de nuestro Capitán. Él es un gran ser humano y un gran amigo para mí.» 

Después de perder tiempo, llamó a su madre, en dónde le explicó lo acontecido. Su madre le vio con pesar, le dijo que compartía su pena y que por ello volviera a la tierra para que esté con ella, podría mejorar si ella lo cuidara unos días, además que despejaría su mente estando alejado de todo lo conllevara la Flota. Jim accedió y le cortó la llamada. Cuando decidía llamar a Sarek, una notificación saltó en su padd, la revisó y se quedó unos buenos minutos viéndola sin creerla. 

La mente de Jim saltó de un lado a otro pensando en escenarios y soluciones, la cual llegó en una conclusión al leer todo lo que se necesitaba para la clonación. Salió de la habitación y fue a la de Bones entregándole el padd. 

—¿Qué es esto Jim? 

—Léelo.

Leonard al terminar de leer el estudio se quedó observando a Jim unos minutos, veía sus ojos con ojeras, las mejillas estaban con menos volumen y su piel un poco más pálida. El cuerpo de Spock sería llevado mañana a las 0006 horas a Nuevo Vulcano. 

—¿Crees que el padre de Spock te dará el permiso para esta cosa? 

—No tiene que saberlo. 

—¿Cómo qué no? —dijo con una voz un poco más alta de lo usual—. Esto es una locura... y una grande. ¿Sabes que te pueden catalogar como enfermo? Incluso pueden arrestarte.

—No lo harán y ni tú la harás —se acercó a su mejor amigo invadiendo el espacio personal—. Estoy bien con mi pena y estaré mejor si hago eso, Bones. Asumo todo lo que conllevará. 

—Ha pasado una semana desde el fallecimiento de Spock, tres días en el que estuviste inconsciente, otros dos días pensando en morir y después vienes con esto. Me vas a volver loco, niño. 

Bones se apartó de Jim, se encaminó hacia el ventanal y suspiró viendo al gran gentío movilizarse. 

—Bones..., no puedo hacer esto solo. Por favor.

—Solo prométeme que no vas intentar algo con él. Serás el único para él porque nadie te apoyará en esto. Ni siquiera yo lo haré del todo, Jim —dijo viéndole severamente. 

—Una vez que lo tenga entre mis brazos prometo dejar que te vayas —murmuró el rubio tomando el padd de nuevo—. Yo voy a persuadir al padre de Spock para que tomes lo necesario.

—De acuerdo. Mañana presentaré mi ausencia indefinida en la Flota estelar. 

Y así lo hicieron, tal y como decidieron Jim distrajo al padre de Spock, el cual estaba preocupado por la estabilidad emocional de la pareja de su hijo, aunque dijera que este mejoraría, que no se preocupara porque tomaría un descanso en la tierra y que no podría acompañarlos a Nuevo Vulcano, entonces pidió despedirse en privado, Sarek le concedió el privilegio sin saber sus intenciones. 

Cuando Sarek partía con su hijo al planeta nuevo, Bones y Jim también partían a la tierra sin despedirse de la tripulación, sus principales amigos no supieron de ellos hasta un buen tiempo. 

•••

—Maldición, soy tu doctor no tu niñera —vociferó McCoy entrando al baño estrepitosamente. 

—Lo siento —sonríe Jim aún en la bañera.

—Por Dios, ¿cuánto jabón perfumado has usado? ¿Un litro? 

—No —canturreó Jim a la vez que se puso de pie con cuidado—, solo le eché un poquito más. 

—Como no —bufa Bones alcanzando su mano para ayudarlo a salir y con la otra agarrando una toalla grande. Ya fuera de la bañera McCoy le envolvió en la toalla y lo secó despacio. 

—¿Hoy qué tocaba? 

—Ver el estado del feto. Ya has entrado al quinto mes y debo hacer tu segunda ecografía. Hoy podrás verlo de nuevo y alegrarte que los niveles hormonales se estabilizaran.  

—Aún así seguiré siendo una coladera por tus inyecciones. 

—Si le oras a tu cuerpo que produzca ciertas hormonas que no te das el gusto de recordarlas, juro que me convierto en tu niñera —aseveró Bones con determinación.

—Eso es imposible. 

—Touché, cariño —Leonard le guiñó el ojo y pudieron salir del baño— al menos ya tenías alistado tus ropas.

—Soy un hombre precavido —murmuró Jim agarrando su polera negra. 

—Ajá. Estaré afuera, ¿has desayunado? —preguntó McCoy. 

—Aún no. 

—Haré el desayuno mientras te alistas. Hoy me acompañará Allam en ver el feto para asegurarse que todo ha ido bien.

—Ok. Mientras no vea como su gran experimento, por mi normal —aceptó Jim poniéndose su ropa interior. 

—Si lo hace le inyectaré una hypo que jamás olvidará.

Jim carcajeó desde donde esta y vio como Bones desaparece de su habitación. Dirigió sus manos hacia su vientre susurrando.

—El doctor McCoy siempre se preocupa por mi bienestar. Estoy seguro que aún lo hace por el tuyo ashayam. Y falta poco para que vuelva a tenerte entre mis brazos, así que, por favor no compliques las cosas, ¿si? Se un buen bebé, Spock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta sin corregir. (Ya saben(?) no tengo beta)  
> Espero les guste~

[Él no merecía morir y esto puede darle otra oportunidad.]

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Jim y Bones se encaminaron al área de Obstetricia en donde Allam los esperaba.

—Llegaron por fin, ¿Jim, cómo te encuentras? —mencionó Allam guiándolos al tópico sin saludar formalmente, era algo típico en su forma de ser.

—Bien. No ha habido complicaciones, supongo.

—Eso es bueno. Porque no fabricas cobre y eso me tiene muy preocupado.

—Tranquilo enano, a Jim no le pasará nada mientras esté bajo mis cuidados —aseveró McCoy.

—¿Enano? Porque mida 1.60 no crea que soy enano. 

Jim sólo rodó los ojos, era lo mismo siempre que se reunían. Llegaron y Kirk se quitó sus ropas para ponerse una bata blanca, volvió y se puso en la camilla. Donde tenían listos varios aparatos para su segunda revisión. Hoy volvería a ver a su pequeño vulcano. Bones alzó el escáner y lo colocó encima de su vientre y esta aparte de se proyectó en el, lo hacía también en otra pantalla dándole oportunidad a Jim para que pueda ver.

Jim sonrió con emoción, si quisiera lloraría pero no lo haría, ya era suficiente humillación el estar semi desnudo. Allam se acercó y prendió la bocina de la pantalla.

—¿Puedes oírlo? —vocifera Leonard— Son sus latidos.

—Es... increíble, Bones —cubrió su boca en un intento de no sollozar, sabemos que pensó que no iba a llorar pero su emoción le podía. ¿Cómo no sentirse feliz y aliviado cuando su corazón volvía a latir? Volvía a estar vivo.

—Allam, ¿podrías traer las inyecciones que te pedí? —pidió Bones al médico para sacarlo del lugar, Allam entendió el mensaje y se fue a buscar lo que días antes preparó— ¿Estás bien, Jim?

—Sí, lo estoy. Lo siento —se limpió las lágrimas que escurrieron. Levantó el rostro y volvió a observar a la criatura en su interior—. Empezará a moverse, ¿no?

—Lo hará pronto. Al igual que empezará a escucharte, serás el medio que lo enseñe y lo protege —cerró el escáner cuando terminó de chequear y guardar datos— nacerá con nueves meses de gestación porque si lo llevo a los diez meses como un embarazo vulcano tu cuerpo no resistiría. Te vamos a someter a una cesárea.

—Esta bien. De todas maneras ya estará desarrollado para ese entonces.

Allam llegó con las inyecciones y procedieron a inyectarlas una por una. Eran varias vitaminas, hormonas que Jim no podía producir y sus usuales medicamentos para sus alergias. Terminaron y se despidieron hasta la próxima analítica. El doctor Allam le advirtió por enésima vez que no dejara de comer esa extraña comida llamada Plomek.

Volvieron a casa en donde Bones se cambió de ropas para pintar la habitación que estaba al frente de la de Jim. Lo tenía que dejar en negro y lo demás se encargaría Jim, no tenía ni idea que haría, luego sabría que es lo que tenía planeado. Mientras McCoy estaba pintando Jim se encargaba del almuerzo tal y como le indicaba en la dieta que le dio su médico y mejor amigo. 

Más tarde almorzaron juntos, hubiera sido más sencillo que hubieran comido algo del replicador pero una comida casera era mil veces mejor. Al terminar se dirigieron al cuarto que Huesos había pintando. Jim elevó sus labios en una suave sonrisa. 

—Cuando se seque pintaré estrellas en el y una que otra cosa de Vulcano. 

—Oh. Ese era tu plan... —McCoy respondió mientras seguía pintando— Jim, ¿qué harás cuando el niño nazca? Él es vulcano y tiene que estar con sus congéneres. Necesita esas cosas vudú vulcanas. 

Kirk mira a todos lados sin querer enfrentar a la mirada de Huesos, mordió su labio inferior y murmuró. 

—Le daré la vida que nunca pudo disfrutar. Así que me las arreglaré, Huesos. 

•••

Jim tenía 31 años cuando tuvo a Spock entre sus brazos, lo oyó y pudo sentir su tibieza una vez más, una vez más lloró porque de nuevo pudo tenerlo para él. 

Al retornar a casa le pudo mostrar su habitación llena de colores cálidos y fríos, una bienvenida llena del amor que tanto aguardó. Esta vez no había órdenes, no había naves enemigas ni Klingons y no había peligros, eran solo ellos dos apartados de todo en su pequeña granja en Iowa. 

••• 

—Spock, ¿qué te dije acerca de estos juguetes en la entrada? 

No hubo respuesta del bulto escondido en una manta de dibujos de animales fantásticos. Solo una pequeña risa seguido de otras más. 

—Spock... 

—Lo lamento, madre, no volverá a pasar. Guardaré mis juguetes enseguida. 

—Casi me quedo sin pie la otra vez al pisar uno de tus cosas armables, Spock —Jim se acercó al bulto para sentarse frente a él. Le quitó la manta, revelando a un pequeño niño de 11 años, con un característico cerquillo, ojos ónix, mejillas verdosas y una sonrisita traviesa. 

—Madre, has interrumpido mi viaje. 

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué viaje? 

—Mi viaje por las estrellas. Tú ya lo sabes, ¡quiero ser como mi padre! 

El rubio torció la boca, aquello le desagradaba y le traía memorias que simplemente desearía borrar a como dé lugar, cosa que era imposible, si Tarsus nunca salió de su mente lo otro jamás se iría. 

—¿Por qué no intentas primero ser algo en la tierra? 

—Lo haré, madre, también quiero ser profesor de la Academia de la Flota Estelar. Es mi primera meta. 

—Eso me alegra mi niño —le acarició sus cabellos azabaches y luego lo abrazó, el medio vulcano se lo permitió, después de todo era su madre. Aquí con él se permitía ser el mismo. Afuera era tan diferente, el sabía que debía ser criado de otra forma pero esta era la única que Jim podría darle y se lo agradecía. 

Viviendo como humano Spock probaría que estaría entre los estándares Vulcanos. Que no era una desventaja ni mucho menos un desperdicio de tiempo. Por Jim haría lo que fuese. 

—Madre, ¿cuándo nos mudamos? 

—El agente de bienes raíces ya dejó de darme vueltas, así que nos mudamos en 2 semanas a San Francisco para que continúes tus estudios. 

—De acuerdo. 

James Kirk se puso de pie y mencionó. 

—Es hora que estudies. 

—Lo tengo entendido —Spock también imitó a Jim y recogió sus juguetes antes de subir a su cuarto a seguir estudiando. Él estudiaba en casa junto a Jim, estaba a milésimas de superarlo aunque su madre de alguna u otra forma siempre salía con soluciones que iban más allá de su entendimiento, era como si hallara escenarios que se podían vencer. 

Pasaron las semanas y se encontraban viviendo en San Francisco, en un pequeño departamento en el centro de la cuidad. Spock pudo ver nuevamente a su tío McCoy, aunque no le gustaba llamarlo así pero debía acatar las órdenes de Jim, a su vez pudo conocer a una tal Uhura Nyota que al verlo empezó a llorar, ¿por qué aquella bella mujer en estándares humanos lloró? No tenía ni la más remota idea. 

A su vez pudo sentir en carne propia lo que era el abuso y el rechazo de sus demás congéneres de su misma edad al arribar en el centro de enseñanza vulcanas en la tierra. A pesar que quedaban pocos vulcanos, debido a la destrucción de Vulcano en el año 2258 gracias a la acción de Nero, aún la xenofobia era latente. 

Aún así Spock iba aguantar todo el rechazo con tal de graduarse. Pero un año después todo explotó, llamaron a Jim diciéndole que su hijo había actuado de forma ilógica atacando a su compañero de clase. 

—¿Qué ha sucedido, Spock? 

—Te llamaron ramera y que mi padre era un traidor, asegurando que huyó siendo un renegado. 

—Spock, dime una cosa, ¿tú quieres vivir como un humano o como un vulcano? 

Spock observó a Jim. Pensó bien antes de hablar. 

—Quiero ser yo, soy hijo de un humano y un vulcano, pertenezco a dos mundos. 

El rubio solo lo abrazó para confortarlo y se lo llevó de la mano hacia la casa. Le iba curar la herida que se le formó en la boca debido al pleito anterior. Una vez sanado le dio un beso en las mejillas y salieron a caminar hacia un parque cercano. 

Al regresar los dos se dieron un baño juntos. Spock se dejó bañar como siempre, siendo acurrucado por su madre y recitando uno que otro poema de tiempos lejanos.

•••

—Madre, ¿por qué apartaron a T'chala de nuestra clase? 

—Eso..., Spock, ¿qué tanto sabes de la clonación? 

—La clonación describe una variedad de procesos que pueden usarse para producir copias genéticamente idénticas de un ente biológico. El material copiado, que tiene la misma composición genética que el original, se conoce como clon —explicó Spock a sus 15 años de edad— y a su vez es posible gracias a la Institución de clonación en Florida. 

—Estas bien —Jim caminó hasta la repisa para sacar harina— T'chala era un clon, pero resulta que su hija fue quien le dio a luz. 

—Eso quiere decir que él era el padre de su madre. 

—Ajá.

—Pero un clon es un ser totalmente diferente; es decir, tienen la misma carga genética pero como individuo es otro —Spock ayudó a Jim quien no podía sacar la harina debido a que está estaba muy metida—. Lo que ha ocurrido es injusto. 

—Lo sé, Spock. Pero ya sabes... 

—No. Realmente no sé —contestó Spock. 

Jim solo sonrió nervioso mientras preparaba la cena de hoy con la ayuda de Spock. Terminaron a tiempo para poder ver un programa que ellos dos gustaban. 

—Madre, este suéter es muy holgado. 

—Créeme que vas a crecer y me lo vas a agradecer. Además te cae el blanco —Jim lo sujetó de las mejillas verdosas— te ves muy guapo, mi vulcano. 

—Si tú lo dices —alzó sus manos hasta posarlas en las de Jim, le gustaba el contacto de su progenitor. Más aún cuando sentía la filial fusión familiar a lo que muchísimos años atrás fueron unidos gracias a una híbrida Vulcana/Romulana, quién falleció en Nuevo Vulcano debido a un enfermedad degenerativa. Le hubiera gustado hablar con él, porque era igual a Spock, los dos eran híbridos—. Madre, ¿podemos hoy dormir juntos? 

—¿Ese milagro? No dormimos juntos desde que tenías 12.

—Mi onomástico es mañana a las 03.00 am. En ese caso, tengo un deseo que pedir. 

El humano ríe acariciándole los cabellos antes de tomarlo de la mano —aunque esa acción no debería darse— llevándolo a su habitación. 

—Tú puedes pedirme lo que quieras, Spock, ¿no te lo dije hace tiempo? Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras. 

Para Spock esas palabras podrían interpretarse de varias formas, él realmente no sabía en qué forma identificarla. Jim, era muchas cosas para él, su dador de vida, su serenidad y templanza. Todo. 

Si otras personas vieran lo que ellos hacían serían vistos con ojos inquisidores. En este pequeño lugar no había mal, solo amor. Uno amor que iba más allá de lo previsto. 

—Me gusta un color, uno en particular.

—¿Cuál Spock? 

—El azul de tus ojos —Spock tomó el rostro de Jim con tanto cuidado— siento que en ellos me puedo ahogar sin tener miedo. 

Jim abrió y cerró su boca, no podía pensar muy bien. Mordió su mejilla interior para traer algo de orden dentro suyo.

—Duerme, Spock, mañana te espera un gran día. 

Jim sabía que Spock había conseguido pocos amigos, los cuales lo trataban bien, salían siempre a pasar el tiempo como adolescentes que eran, estudiaban arduamente y eran los mayores promedios de toda la escuela, sí, luego del incidente de Spock, Jim lo había puesto en una escuela similar en estudios, solo que para humanos. Los había invitado en la pequeña fiesta de su hijo. 

Pero algo sucedió y que vino con un golpe tan fuerte para Jim que incluso rompió su padd al cortar la llamada. 

—¿Qué ha sucedido, madre?

—Nada. No ha sucedido nada, soy yo el torpe que se la ha caído su padd. 

—Ok. Pero, ¿mis amigos vendrán? 

Jim rechina los dientes furiosos y negó, esos supuestos amigos de Spock no irían a verle ni hablarle en su remota vida. Tomó aire y consiguió sentarse en la silla apoyando sus brazos en la mesa transparente. 

—No vendrán porque son unos estúpidos.

El medio vulcano se extrañó y objetó. 

—No los son, ¿por qué los llamas así? 

—Porque los son. Se dejaron influenciar como borreguitos. Así que hoy solo somos tú y yo, ¿está bien? —Jim lo encaró con fuerte voz haciendo que Spock solo acepte asintiendo con la cabeza. 

Lo que sucedió fue que se enteraron que Spock también era un ser clonado. Que no era el original, que era el amor perdido del ex capitán de la Enterprise, famoso entre la Flota Estelar. Jim T. Kirk se encargaría de buscar al maldito boca suelta y romperle la cara. 

Esto sucedió cuando Spock tenía 16 años y Jim 46 años. Otra vez tenía que cambiarlo de escuela y tener que mudarse a otra parte de San Francisco porque el vulcano no se movería de aquí hasta salir graduado de la Academia de la Flota Estelar. 

El miedo y el tabú hizo de las suyas una vez más. ¿Hasta cuándo podría esto parar? Jim querría siempre felicidad para Spock, no esto. 

No vivir esto.


End file.
